Marzia Telefia Eclissi
Marzia is daughter of Rizzo Eclissi and Adelina Offerxia; they were very popular, being close friends with the royals. Backstory Marzia was born on August 17th, in a very popular village in Italy. It was, in fact, the same village that had the castle of the Royals. She was an only child; her parents attempted to have another child three times, but all of them were miscarriages. In fact, when she was born there was a small defect, causing her eyes to change color over time.(After the "incident" with Jinx, though, as they later meet he mocks her for her eyepatch. The uncovered eye is a crystally-sky blue, while the other one is a sapphire that almost seems to have a sort of pattern.) Also, her hair would change shades, which other people often found slightly odd, though enchanting. Despite her family always being around the Royals, the older she grew, the less she was really into it. She would have to wear pretty dresses, be polite 24/7, prim and proper… then started to rebel. Marzia began to refuse to wear the silly gowns, and would instead try to wear jeans, T-shirts, leather boots and a leather jacket. Due to this, her parents started to pretend she didn’t exist, or they didn’t know her. One time in particular, they were heading to a ball that Marzia had always wanted to go to when she was younger. The thing was, you had to be 14 to enter. Her parents kept on walking on, pretend she wasn’t there, or was some wannabe stranger. Finally, she rushed ahead and put her hand on their shoulders’; they screamed for guards. The thing was, they were in a dark alleyway.. except, it didn’t seem so dark and lonely anymore. Eyes glistened, and when the creatures appeared, her parents shrieked. Marzia gasped, realizing what they were.. corrupted Enders, who would try to corrupt them too. And they did, even though Marzia tried to fight against them; all that got her were a couple of scars. Luckily, though, because of the strange defect when she was born, it would take a while to fully corrupt her. She managed to escape, at the brim of exhaustion, before it happened. From then on, she would survive in a… strange way. Marzia would go to random bars, and, if she found a drunk man with a wallet, would pretend to seduce him, only to take the wallet out of their pockets’ and go the “restroom” (aka runaway). She would survive off of the money she stole; Marzia knew this wasn’t the best way to survive, but she decided that if she had good looks, she would put them to use. Also, it helped distract her from her parents; every once in a while, she’d get drunk too. Eventually, she got a small job that she didn’t have to go to much, but still got an okay amount of money from it, since it was in Anaroth. She was about 17, when she met a man named Jinx. He was pretty charming; she liked how he seemed sort of gloomy, but almost in a cool way. Even though he usually left with someone else, he always came back to the bars alone. Marzia assumed he was single because of this, and maybe they were all just friends. So, one time, when she was slightly drunk, she worked up the courage to go up to Jinx. He found her pretty amusing, and went home with her. They.. yeah. In the morning, when she woke up, and he wasn’t there.. she was pissed off, to say the least. The next day, at the bar, when she caught a glimpse of him, he basically fled; he started going to other ones, incase Marzia decided to try to find him. After a month or so, when she wasn’t able to find him, she started to just explore. Marzia would be paid to do this, actually; she often found rare birds, trees, and other things. A couple years later, she stumbled upon a house, soon learning that it was Jinx’s. She sat on the rooftop, one of her legs dangling off the edge, probably looking badass or something. Jinx soon found her, and she was still pissed. “Was I not fucking good enough!?” she’d demand; when he started to show signs of guilt, she began to sing “Stay With Me” because she’s just annoying like that. Eventually, though, after a couple of months, Jinx managed to get on her good side. Within a year, she moved in, and when two random kids appeared in the house, they both kind of just adopted them. Timeskip another few months; Jinx ended up proposing to her, and she agreed; they were married soon after. Personality & Traits Marzia's pretty cool, or chill, but she can be hotheaded. She tends not to curse too much, but, nonetheless, she still does. She's smart, but not in the usual way; she's smart in the life-lesson way, and just understands little things about the world most people wouldn't. Now, in the other way? Marzia is probably slightly under-average. She's quite outgoing, and can easily walk up to someone and start a conversation without hesitance. She's a bit sexual. Abilities Marzia is quite a fighter, and knows more than just a few techniques in hand-to-hand combat. (Marzia will seduce benches and murder them no prob) She's well trained with knives, but can't use much of any magic unless she's in her corrupted form. Then you fucking run. Relationships Jinx Darkfire- When they first met, it was at a bar, and he had left her after what was basically a one night stand. She was pissed, and heartbroken, for years to come. (he actually took her virginity v-v) When they met up again, they basically just argued and fought constantly, though it did get to become slightly flirtatious. Marzia was still in love with him from the years before, and eventually, he fell in love with her too. A couple years later, they were married. Marina, Cecilia, & Rory- During her phase in which she went to bars and stuff, these were her best friends. They all usually got drunk/other with each other, and found places to stay together. They all did the same thing, really; tricking men into letting them get a bit too close to their wallets. None of them really enjoyed it, which is why they sometimes drank; it sort of made the pain go away. For the time being, at least. They understood the world in a different way; they wouldn't have to try too hard to earn money this way, and could kind of do whatever they wanted. (They did earn a reputation they weren't the happiest with, though; they'd rather not be known as quiet, and not wanting/needing anyone.) Maya & Edgar II- They're pretty much her adopted children, and she loves them very much, even though they can be quite difficult. She couldn't imagine having them any different, and hopes they know how much she loves them. (She isn't really good at this whole mother thing, being her mother wasn't really the best.) Jason- He was the man who harassed Marzia quite a bit, often cat-calling her or trying to touch her in inappropriate ways. One time, when it was particularly bad and she had been pinned up against the wall by him, Jinx actually stood up for her. (This was her first time seeing him, and was before the one night stand.) He pretty much left her alone after this, other than a couple cat-calls, and she was very grateful. Appearance Marzia's hair tends to change shades, but is almost always a deep brown. It's wavy, and is kind of long, maybe medium length. Due to the defect when she was born, her eyes change colors, so she is easily unrecognizable/easily forgotten/hidden. Marzia is quite thin, and tall, at 5'10". She tends to wear short-shorts and a loose, sleeveless t-shirt with a quote or some other thing written on it, along with small-heeled leather boots with laces. Also, if she happens to be wearing a shirt with sleeves, she will usually be wearing a leather jacket. Marzia's quite hot, and she knows it. (fergalicious (づ￣ ³￣)づ make them boys go loco) Quotes "No! Stop! Mom- Dad- Please, give me up.." "Just keep drinking. Maybe the pain will fade out 'till morning.." "Why can I forget him!? Why can I forget that stupid smile, and the way I felt when he held me? Aghhh.." "Maybe.. maybe he's right. Maybe I'm just a stupid girl with no life who can't get over herself.." She smiled. "You definitely do not deserve me, but I just want you to know, You will love me more than the sun loves the moon, or the sky loves the Earth." "ahh.. fuck me sideways over a desk with a lunchbox." Education Up until the age of 14, her parents had hired Marzia a private tutor, but she didn't pay attention all too well. After this, she wasn't really educated properly, but she did learn quite a bit from her tutor. (Well, for her age.) Half of Marzia's knowledge is probably just really useful life-lessons, and things people rarely don't know about the world. Fears Marzia is, surprisingly, afraid of thunder. She usually jumps or flinches when it happens, and if there is a particularly bad storm, she may cry. She's very afraid of losing Jinx again, as she knows she will probably not last long. (Marzia lost him for a couple days probably soon before being engaged, and nearly died then. She just didn't know how to cope with that heartbreak; she also had to be away from the kids..) Marzia is also afraid of getting super-drunk again and losing herself, or meeting her old friends (who would be pissed af bc she kinda just ditched them after Jinx). Also, Jason. She's probably start crying if she ever saw him again. Marzia's afraid of moths and, sometimes, butterflies. It's odd, but, yeah. Dislikes Likes Extra